Night Trauma take 2
by Morning
Summary: Hopfully this will be a bit better. Thanks for the suggestions my fellow artisan.


Okay this is what happens when you read a biker mice fic and eat too much sugar before going to bed. I dream in episodes so I figure get up, type it down and share it.  As usual I don't own the Biker Mice From Mars and I use them for entertainment purposes only. 

Night Trauma 

Throttle came into the garage so tired he could hardly see straight. Limburger and Brie again joined forces trying to take Chicago, but with constant attacks from he and his bros along with a little extra help from a few Freedom Fighters from Mars their plot fell short and Brie hi-tailed it back to Detroit, cursing another of Limburger's failed schemes.

The one good thing after such a long battle was coming home to the Last Chance garage. It had been his permanent residence since he and Charley had married a year ago. Vinne was a tad jealous at first, but finally realized that he wasn't about to get serious with Charley or any other female in the known galaxy, so he graciously stepped aside.

Throttle pulled his bike in and lumbered up to their bedroom. In one motion he took off his specks and shirt falling across the bed and soon was dead to the world. His last fleeting thoughts were entangled with the lingering hint of Charley's sweet perfume. Before long the sound of her giggling woke him and he looked around wondering where it was coming from. His first reaction was to look down into the garage. He got up and lifted the trap door, but there was no one to be found. There was, however, a strange cycle parked in the corner, a beautiful blazing yellow machine with a motor that looked as if it could fly to the moon and back with plenty of power to spare.

Again he heard his wife and the added laughter for a voice he didn't recognize, but it was definitely male. The only other place they could be was the small back yard behind the building. Odd for Charley to take anyone back there, since it held nothing more than motorcycle parts and the shell of an old van Charley was planning on junking. 

He followed the sound down into the kitchen and to the one window that faced the backyard. He saw Charley leaning against the van's shell smiling her enchanting beautiful smile. Before he could call out, an arm reached for her and pulled her out of his sight. Panicked Throttle burst through the back door, but stopped shock at the sight of his wife blissful wrapped in the arms of a strange man.

The sound of his surprise entrance got no looks of guilt or shock from the entwined twosome. Charley merely turn to look at the devastated Martian. "Oh it's just you," she said blandly, not trying to remove herself from the stranger's embrace. The handsome young Earth male, with piecing blue eyes, flipped his wild raven black hair out of his face and smirked at Throttle while increasing his hold around Charley's waist. 

"Charley, baby, what's goin' on and who is this clown?" Throttle's shaking voice barely choked out

"Please, no Martian macho theatrics. I think it is fairly obvious what's goin' on, Duh! I'm tired of you, of the whole; we have to do all to save the Earth and Mars, thing. You didn't think I was planning on spending my entire life with an emotionally shattered, Mighty Mouse wanna be, from the other side of the universe? Please, not even you could be that gullible!" Her gentle verdant jewels that had once captured his heart turned into a frigid pair of razor sharp daggers and were glaring mercilessly at him.

"But you said, you loved me, that what we had was so special. You are my whole life. Please, Charlene, don't hurt me like this, without you, my life will have no meaning, I'll have nothing to live for." 

"And that's my problem, how? You'll survive you always have. Maybe if you play your cards right, what's her name, will take you back. Not that I think she would want to be bothered. Getting rid of you was probably the best move she ever made." Charley gave Throttle a sarcastic wick grin and then turned to the young man kissing his lips briefly and smiling lovingly at him, "Be a doll and wait for me out side. I'll be with you in a second and don't worry he won't do anything. I'm sure he wouldn't want me to call the police and make things more complicated."

The young man returned the kiss, let go of her waist, and causally sauntered past Throttle, giving him a pitying gaze and shrug of the shoulders before getting on his machine and pulling out to wait out side of the garage.

This wasn't happening, how could it? He trusted her to be the one person who would finally love him forever. What could he have done to make her treat him so coldly? It didn't matter; he had to make her stay. Throttle fell to his knees holding his arms out imploringly ready to crawl, grovel, beg what ever it took, "Please, Charlene, don't go. I've done everything in my power to make you happy. I'll do more, just tell me what you want?" 

She walked over and reached down touching his cheek sympathetically, "I really wish there was something you could do, but it's over, face it and go on with your life." She ambled past him and out to her new love. Throttle could hear the sound of his bike pulling off but couldn't follow. It was as if he were glue to the ground and the unbearable pain in his heart was so overwhelming that all he could do was whisper her named as a torrent of tears escaped his eyes.

"Throttle… Throttle… what's the matter, Sweetie?" A soft caring voice comforted as a gentle hand shook his shoulder and turned on the light.

The terrified tan hero opened his eyes and looked around completely lost for a second. Charley sat on the bed with a worried look on her face, brushing his hair out of his eyes, "What's the matter, Love, bad dream?"

Throttle grabbed his wife and pulled her down into his arms. "Whoa, Muscles, take it easy, remember baby on board," Charley giggled putting a hand on her ever growing midsection, but feeling how badly he was trembling and seeing the fear in his eyes she took hold of his face. "Throttle, what's the matter? Your shaking like a leaf and you are soaking with sweat," she wiped his brow.

"Charley, you came back. Whatever I did to make you leave, forgive me. I know I don't deserve you, but I'll try harder to be worthy of your love, just stay with me. Please, I'll die without you." The strong masculine voice that once cause an empire to tremble was reduced to the small whispers of a man begging for his life. Massive muscular arms that at one time tore down the foundation of his prison clung desperately to the Earth woman that held his whole existence in her grasp. 

She gently combed through his hair and rubbed his shaking, " Throttle, Sweetheart, I'd never leave you. I wasn't here when you got home because I went with Modo to get more things for the baby. Remember, I told you I'd be back late." 

He looked into her face and then around the room still a little confused, "Baby?"

"Yeah, you know the little fellow who likes to practice whippin' tail all night?" She took his hand and placed it under her shirt and on her bare blossoming tummy. The feel of his child moving and the warmth from her skin made him completely clear his mind. He breathed a sigh of relief and laid his head down gently.      

"Those days are behind you, my love. I'm yours as long as you'll have me. When I said, I love you, that meant today, tomorrow and every day until time stops and nothing else exists." Her adoring voice reaffirming the vow she'd made, the promise he sometimes found it hard to believe she meant.  

Throttle smiled, breathed a sigh of relief and kissed their child tenderly then raised his head to take his wife in an embrace that completely quieted his fears.

The End 

(Now you really didn't think I'd actually let Charley be that much of a shrew. Come on, you know me better than that. But it was fun getting you going for a few seconds there. Until the next one, I'm kind of on a roll. Thanks for the read and any comments that might follow.)


End file.
